


A Touch of Healing

by Adavisa



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Sex, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: Juice helps Chibs heal a bit.





	A Touch of Healing

“Don’t,” he whispered as kisses were peppered along the gnarled scar that reached from the corner of his mouth to a raised bundle of scar tissue an inch from his right ear. He’d never been fond of people touching his face, but this was a whole new feeling. 

Soothing murmurs were the only response he received as the kisses continued. The pain was raw as he sucked in a breath. He swore he could feel the knife sliding through his flesh again, until a warm tanned hand came to rest on his left cheek, chasing away the flashbacks. “Juicy,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Shhh Chibby, I’ve got you,” Juice whispered gently as he nibbled at the shell of Chibs’ ear. A shiver ran down his spine as Juice continued nibbling and kissing along his ear.

He kissed down Chibs’ neck and across his collarbone to the hollow of his throat, planting a firm kiss there. “I’ve got you,” he repeated firmly. 

His body felt more raw In that moment, than it did so many years ago when Jimmy O’Phelan had taken his girls and left him with his face ripped apart like a macabre clown. His face had healed years ago, but he’d never been quite whole since. He’d been naked with Juice more times than he dared try to count, but he had never felt so bare in his entire life, as he did in that moment. 

With the younger man on top of him, kissing the long scars that distorted his cheeks, like they were something to be revered, Chibs was out of his element. The crow eaters ignored his scars. They preferred to pretend they weren't there. Not Juice though. His Juicy boy saw them and celebrated them as just another part of the man he loved. 

Lost in thoughts and memories, Chibs hadn’t noticed what Juice was doing until the nubile man slowly slid down on him. Chibs’ hands went to Juice’s hips as he raised himself up and down, rolling his hips and experimentally riding his partner. 

Juice leaned down and thoroughly kissed Chibs. Neither seemed to be able to get enough of the other as Juice continued to roll his hips, sliding his tongue between Chibs chapped lips and caressing every inch of his mouth. 

They continued to move together, Chibs holding Juice’s hips, guiding him as they kissed. Juice cupped Chibs’ face, reverently stroking his thumbs across the scars. “Love you Chibby,” he whispered against his lips. 

“Love you Juicy. Always,” Chibs murmured back, and it was the honest truth. No one had gotten as deeply inside his heart as Juice. The man understood him like no one else could. 

Chibs released Juice’s hips and stroked his hands up and down his sides and back. He caressed every inch of that beautiful tanned skin that he could get his hands on. They moved together like they were made for each other. 

They reached their release at almost the same time, and Juice leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to Chibs’ face as they came down. Chibs slowly came back to himself as Juice slipped off him and walked to their bathroom. He came back a moment later with a warm, damp washcloth and cleaned Chibs up. 

When Juice crawled back in bed, neither man spoke. Chibs pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. As they laid in silence, Juice's breathing began to even out as he drifted to sleep on Chibs’ chest. 

Chibs lay awake for some time, just listening to his sleeping partner’s soft snores. He absently rubbed his hand up and down Juice’s back as he thought about the way the kisses had made him feel. 

He’d felt raw, like the wounds were fresh and gaping again. As horrible as it had felt at that very point, Juice’s presence had calmed him. As he took stock of his current feelings, Chibs realized that maybe he felt a little bit more whole. Juice was the first person to not avoid his scarred face. Maybe those attentions weren’t so bad. Maybe Juice could help him become whole again.


End file.
